A snap ring is generally employed to retain a part within a housing assembly. The shape of the snap ring is generally circular, with a gap between its ends to allow for insertion of the snap ring into the housing assembly. These features may produce a mechanical imbalance of the assembly as the snap ring rotates with the rotating housing. In many applications, the parts being retained by the snap ring, such as a gear or clutch component, may cause the snap ring to gradually rotate within the housing, changing the position of the gap. The changing position of the gap inside of the housing may change the balance of the assembly.